


Vicolo cieco

by Djibril88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Introspettivo, Malinconico, Post-Canon, Vicolo cieco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy è un ragazzo viziato, arrogante e altezzoso. Lo è sempre stato, indipendentemente da chi incontrava lungo il suo cammino. La sua famiglia gli ha insegnato questo; la sua famiglia lo ha portato a questo. Il disprezzo è l’unica cosa che gli hanno insegnato. L’arroganza è l’unica cosa che gli permettere di combattere. Non ha avuto scelta. O così lui crede!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicolo cieco

Molte persone, alle parole “Non ho avuto scelta”, risponderebbero che una scelta esiste sempre. Draco Malfoy non era convinto di questo. La sua vita era sempre stata un insieme di scelte fatte dalla sua famiglia per lui; le volte in cui si era trovato a dover scegliere, l’ombra della sua famiglia premeva su di lui e lo portava a fare la scelta che loro volevano.

Fin da bambino aveva trovato solo strade sbarrate laddove voleva andare. Al piccolo Draco piaceva una bambina che abitava nel villaggio babbano; aveva due grandi occhi verdi ed un caschetto di capelli castani.

A suo padre, la bambina non piaceva. “È una babbana.” diceva. “Non è adatta a te. Devi cercare una Purosangue.”

Draco fu messo davanti ad un muro che lo separava dalla bambina; alle sue spalle, i suoi genitori lo guardavano con aspettativa, sapendo che il figlio avrebbe seguito i loro consigli. Il bambino rimase a guardarla attraverso una finestrella nel muro creato dalla sua mente, immaginando di poter tendere la mano e stringere quella della bambina. E poi arrivò sua madre, con il disgusto nello sguardo, che lo allontanò dalla finestrella con parole piene di odio.

“Non vorrai darmi un Mezzosangue come nipote, vero?”

La scelta c’era, quella di sua madre di lasciarlo vivere come un bambino o di indirizzarlo in una strada buia e piena di disprezzo per gli altri. Da quel giorno, iniziò ad indossare una maschera: la maschera che gli stessi genitori indossavano e che gli avevano messo.

Ogni tanto, però, si trovava comunque di fronte ad un vicolo cieco, come il giorno in cui si trovava da Madama McClan ad acquistare la divisa per il suo primo anno ad Hogwarts: il bambino di fianco a lui, che scoprì successivamente essere Harry Potter, poteva essere un ottimo amico. Uno vero, ovviamente, non quei leccapiedi di Tiger e Goyle; l’assenza dei suoi genitori poteva essere un’ottima scusa per lasciarsi andare; il solo pensiero che potessero entrare da un momento all’altro e vederlo fare amicizia con qualcuno che poteva essere un Sanguesporco lo bloccò di colpo. Si comportò come il degno figlio di Lucius Malfoy, sogghignando anche quando vide l’espressione terrorizzata del bambino.

Ancora una volta la scelta c’era stata: la sua, ovviamente; ma il muro, creato dal pensiero dei suoi genitori, lo aveva fatto deviare un’altra volta.

Con gli anni che passavano, Draco Malfoy cercava in ogni modo di sfuggire alla presa della sua famiglia e delle loro assurde idea. Lui non credeva che i Nati babbani fossero feccia ed usurpatori di magia, soprattutto dopo aver visto Hermione Granger dimostrarsi migliore degli stessi Purosangue. Lui non credeva a nessuna delle idee sulla purezza del sangue, ma non poteva abbassare la maschera che indossava. Questo era un vicolo cieco che si era creato da solo, causato dall’idea di compiacere il padre e di non perdere l’amore della madre. Se solo avesse detto qualcosa di sbagliato, avrebbe visto il disgusto sul volto di sua madre e la delusione su quello del padre. E lui soffriva dal profondo ogni volta che deludeva la sua famiglia.

Che scelta poteva avere, quindi? Quei vicoli ciechi che incontrava non erano poi così male alla fine.

Ogni volta che qualcosa minava alla sua felicità in famiglia, all’amore della madre e all’orgoglio del padre, bloccava tutto, murando la sua strada ed obbligandosi a tornare indietro o a cambiare strada.

Quando l’Oscuro Signore tornò fra i vivi, il suo vicolo cieco si trasformò in una stanza. Non c’erano finestre, non c’erano uscite: poteva solamente rimanere lì, in quella oscurità che stava diventando la sua casa. Questa volta non aveva davvero scelta; la scelta era stata fatta da Voldemort e lui non poteva fare altro che seguire fedelmente i suoi ordini. Nemmeno il Prescelto avrebbe potuto buttare già quelle mura e liberarlo da quella vita che lo stava soffocando.

In tutta la sua adolescenza ebbe un’ultima occasione di fare la scelta che riteneva più giusta. Mentre osservava i suoi genitori, fra i Mangiamorte dell’Oscuro Signore, si chiese se il suo desiderio di libertà valesse le espressioni speranzose che stava ricevendo. Anche se le loro parole erano dei semplici sussurri, sapeva già che cosa stavano dicendo e cosa volevano da lui. Ancora una volta, ancora stupidamente, bloccava la strada per rimanere in quel vicolo cieco. Questa volta, però, bloccava per sempre la possibilità di percorrere una strada diversa da quella che i suoi genitori avevano scelto per lui.

Forse era semplicemente un vigliacco; forse non aveva la forza di fare delle scelte sue. Alla fine di tutto quello, Draco Malfoy era rimasto il bambino a cui avevano impedito di giocare con una babbana. E lo sarebbe rimasto fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, con il rimpianto di non aver fatto ciò che voleva.

 

_«Nonno, ho qualche scelta?» domandò un bambino dagli occhi azzurri come il ghiaccio e i capelli biondi._

_Il vecchio Draco Malfoy guardò il nipote con sguardo sorpreso. «C’è sempre una scelta, finché siamo convinti di questo.»_

_Con il tempo, Draco Malfoy era arrivato alla conclusione che ha sempre avuto delle scelte. Aveva solo permesso ad altre persone di prendere decisioni per lui._


End file.
